The Amazing Spies Operation New Things Happen
by Kamiru Buniro
Summary: When a new student comes to Southdale Junior High school, she becomes a WOOHP spy agent like the Clarks. Their work is tough, but without her, nothing would be the same. Then, a big mission arises unusual for the spiez  including...her. MarcxOC
1. New Life, New Locations

_**Ok people, this is my first story about the amazing spiez and also the very first story I made on fanfiction, so please bare with me here.**_

_**Me: Story time, story time!**_

_**Marc: Story time? What are you talki…**_

_**Me: STORY TIIIIIME!**_

_**Megan: Ohhh! I loooove story time!**_

_**Tony: What now? **_

_**Lee: Yeah what's so cool about story time?**_

_**Megan and me: the stories, DUH!**_

_**The three boys: uhhhh…..**_

_**Both girls: BE QUIET! WE'RE READING! *boys faint***_

* * *

One day at Southdale Junior High School, the Clark kids Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony were standing by their lockers. They were just natural people like everyone else; acting normal, looking normal, but most of all, normal as spy kids. They looked like regular-everyday-kids, but are living a double life. Nobody knows about them, even their parents. In secret, they were WOOHP spy agents. Their administrator, Jerry, takes care of their identity before anyone else finds out; also is the founder of WOOHP. At school, Megan was sort-of excluded from the 'siblings' as she was leaning against her locker. She looked down on the floor, and then her head went up with a smile. The boys were talking about 'boy stuff' until Megan interrupted.

"Hey, did you hear about the new student?"

"New student…what new student?" Marc questioned as if he blanked out. Megan sighed, and just said in disappointment, "Remember what Ms. Jefferson said?" Marc just stood there thinking. Megan was so surprised about Marc. _'You're the smart one and you can't remember anything about it? Wow…..'_ she thought. Then, he perked up, "Now I remember! She's coming today, isn't she?"

"Yup! I can't wait to see her!" Megan said excitedly. The boys were looked down. All she was thinking about is the new student.

**Camille's P.O.V**

"_Ok, I want both of you to be good. I'm hoping not to receive any bad news about any of you today. It's your first day of school, so please don't give me a hard time." "Ok, mom. Don't worry about us. Collin and I will be fine; unless the world starts to end or get kidnapped by someone."_

Mom worries so much about us, it reminds me of the book '_Wemberly worried_'. What a hectic life I have. Gosh, worry much. Unless Collin's with me, so that I won't get lonely. My family is new here in town. I'm Camille. I'm the oldest in the family. I have long fine black hair, light brown skin and very dark brown eyes. I wear a black hoodie with a T-Shirt that says _'The new Geek is the new Chic',_ black skinny jeans and girls Nike dunk high-tops. Collin is my brother. We are five years away. He's in grade 2 and I'm in grade 7. As I was walking him to school, I asked him.

"You ok about your new school?"

"Huh?" is all he said. I just sighed knowing that he heard me, but smiled.

"Aren't you nervous? I am."

"No." He replied. He was lucky. He's mostly calm about everything and I'm nervous most of the time. My brother and I walked to school, not very far from here. We go to different schools, don't know why and don't care. Our first stop to school is Collin's. It passed 3 minutes until we reached our destination. It wasn't that big of a school, like Blessed Scalabrini, but it was...ok. We went inside to meet the principal, who was a girl between 25 and 32 as she leaded Collin to his class. Thanking her, I went outside _his_ school walking to _my _school. Then, my body didn't move.

'_I'm freaking out now. I don't want to go. Mom, you know how nervous I get, that's just not fair. Why won't you just let me stay home? I don't feel well.' _I thought. But I forced my body and arrived at school. Well, I'm here now at Southdale Junior High school. Well, here I go. I was in front of my new school; as I entered, there were so many kids I bet they're smarter than me. NO! Don't think of that right now! I am so stupid! Ugh, despite having mostly B's and in grade 7 C's and D's which actually sucks because of my hard grade teacher. So now, it's time to restart life…most of it and enjoy the surrounding. Ignore my old grade 7 teacher in the past and mind my new grade 7 teacher in the future which I would meet in a few minutes. I just kept walking through the hallway until I saw four people near the lockers. Wow one girl, three boys. The girl, I didn't worry that much about. She seemed like a tomboy, so I didn't mind. Not like those girly girls who flirt around other boys, ewww gross much. Ok, I should STOP minding the kids and mind myself too! Sooner enough, the bell rang. _'Oh, no. I'm going to be late for class, but where is the office. Oh, no….OH NO! WHERE THE FUDGE IS IT?'_ I thought madly. I am so stupid I felt like saying bad words aloud right now, but I just kept walking in the hallway not knowing where to go until I randomly bumped into someone.

"Waa….." I said as my books had to fall at the wrong time. _'I'M GOING TO BE LATE!'_

"I-I'm sorry…..here, let me help." The person offered. It was a boy. I didn't see him clearly though, but he helped me pick up the books. As I was trying to pick up the last book, out hands meet. My face heated up bright red. So much for the first day. I looked up saw him. He has short light brown hair in the normal style that a 12 year old boy would have. He has hazel eyes and wears a blue hoodie with white sleeves, cargo pants and blue shoes.

"I'm really sorry about that" he said nervously. I looked up at him and said nicely.

"It's alright, don't worry. It's not your fault. Thank you anyways. Uh…do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Yeah, it's just down there; just turn right and you'll see the door." He directed. "Ok, thank you." I said. "Welcome!" he said running to class. I hope I see him again sometime later. We could become friends. Oh cool! My first friend on the first day of school; I thought I would just draw for the whole day.

As I walked to the principal's office, I saw a teacher inside, but no principal. As I was going up to her, she turned around instead.

"Ahh, you must be Camille, our new student." She said happily. "Yes, I am miss…..Jefferson I presume?" _'Maybe Miss Joyful.' _I thought. It's because of her happiness and high voice. "You are correct. Just give me your form and we'll get going!" "Alright!" I said in a little high voice just to make her happy. One minute later, she came back from the staffroom. "Ok then, let's get to class." The school is so big; it's almost bigger than my first school I go to. As we walked down the hall, we entered a room full of kids talking across the room and playing with... school supplies. As she closed the door, everthing went silent. How can they be scared of her? She seems nice, but she must be also like my last grade 7 teacher. "Ok class," she said _again _with the high-pitch voice. She was starting to get on my nerves with her voice, acting like a little girl. Well, its not working.

"I would like you to meet our new student, Camille." I blushed and smiled at everyone. Everyone stared at me and smiled. I waved and smiled back, again. "Hi." I said shyly. Then, I saw him, '_That boy.'_ I thought, "the one in the hallway." He also saw me, with a girl too...

* * *

_**Megan: NOOO! WHY CLIFFHANGER? WHY NOT END IT NOW!**_

_**Me: Aww well, unless they'll have another chapter later.**_

_**The three boys: WHAT IS STORY TIME?**_

_**Me: =_=' you disappoint me people. You should know it when you were young. Megan….. explain.**_

_**Megan: it's when we get to read stories!**_

_**Tony: story, snory. So what, unless we get to go skateboarding.**_

_**Marc: Yeah, besides its way more fun.**_

_**Lee: but, I thought you love reading?**_

_**Marc: I do, it's just… never mind.**_

_**Me: I feel like being Anju Maaka now. Random. **_

_**The four: Who?**_

_**Me: Karin or Chibi Vampire. Its Karin's younger sister. She also has toys that talk. Her fave is Bge-chan. Stupid, huh?**_

_**Lee: Wow. She must know her anime.**_

_**Me: She also sounds sad most of the time. Hmmm…**_

_**Marc: What now?**_

_**Me: (Anju form)…**_ _**Anata-tachi wa son'nani watashi o shitsubō sa seru ni wa, ohanashi no hitsuyō ga aru**_

_**The four: O_O what did you just say?**_

_**Me:…**_ _**you guys disappoint me so much, you need story time.**_

_**Lee: she knows her anime. I mean it.**_

_**Tony: and Japanese**_

_**Me…Sayonara**_

Just to let you know, Craig Keilburger was in my school. My grade 7 teacher Mr. Fedrigoni was his teacher too! That's when he started the Free the children! GO CRAIG! ...Can't believe its not part of the story but OH WELL! :D Oh, and...R&R!


	2. Spy Best Friends?

_**Ahh…Back to the story. Second chapter on the second day! Let's hope the second chapter is not as bad as the first chap.: p**_

_**Megan: Wow! On the second day, the second chapter is posted!**_

_**Me: This is why I'm accounted story tracker.**_

_**Megan: plus, it has…..your name?**_

_**Me: uh…ahaha…. **_

_**Lee: what happened now? Still no 'story time chapter'?**_

_**Megan: no…but it has CAMILLE HERE IN THE STORY!**_

_**Tony: **__*barges into room* __**what? H-how?**_

_**Megan: I don't know, but I just found out now because of chapter 1.**_

_**Marc: Hey! What's happening? Do you see I'm studying?**_

_**Lee: Sorry bro, but we just found out Camille is in the story. **_

_**Marc: WHAT? HOW?**_

_**Lee: Yeah! Did someone create it for you? How do they know your name? When did thi…**_

_**Me: stop talking and read… or I will hurt you…**_

_**All four of them: Ok!**_

* * *

**Camille's P.O.V**

"Why won't you sit with Marc and Megan back there?" she asked politely.

"Sure" I said quietly. As we walked to the back of the class, she asked Megan to tour me around the school, so she accepted. I know, I know, I'm such an eavesdropper. I can't help it thought; I get use to it. As I sat down I have my first two friends on the first day of school. I was so happy I greeted myself to them. Megan has black hair that's swept up in the backside (almost like Alex's). She has green eyes and wears a pink hoodie that comes down to the middle of her stomach, a pink skirt with white leggings, and pink shoes with fuchsia pink pom-poms on them.

"Hi, I'm Camille. It's nice to meet you." I said as I put my hands out to shake Megan and Marc's hand.

"I'm Megan and this is Marc. We're twins. Well, fraternal twins I should say." She explained.

"Cool!" I smiled. _'Wow, Marc is so cute.'_ I thought…did I just think of that? Ok freaking out! It's only been 10 minutes and I'm thinking of that? Baka much! Time pass by time fast, so much for the first day. By then it was lunch time! YES! I am so random, I loooove it so much! As the three of us went to the cafeteria, we met two people. One was 13 and the other was 11. They were boys. The older boy has auburn colored hair that seems to be in the style of a flat top. He has pale blue eyes, wears a red short sleeved shirt with a white "W" on it, burgundy colored pants, red shoes, and a red and white wrist band. The younger one has black hair that is swept up one way and down the other and also has green eyes. He wears a yellow long sleeve shirt under a blue jacket, blue pants, yellow shoes, and a grey belt. The older boy came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Lee. Say, you want to go out sometime? You know, like on a date?" His arms were around my neck with this…look. You know the look boys give when checking out a girl? Yeah…that look made me feel nervous and just made me blush. Too quick, too early.

"Uhh… no thank you, I guess." I said kindly. The three were giggling.

"In your dreams, lover boy." Megan smiled evilly making Marc and the other boy laugh. Then the young one came up to me.

"Hey! I'm Tony!" he said sounding a little hyped up, reminding me of…ME!

"Hi, I'm Camille; the new student in school." I introduced myself putting out my hand in front of them. Both of them shook it.

"I presume the four of you are best friends?" I asked. Megan Answered,

"Yeah, you could say that, but we are siblings. We're the Clark family. As you mostly know, I'm the only girl in the family and these are my brothers."

"Wow. That is so cool!"I smiled. Then this girl came up to us.

**Megan's P.O.V**

My brothers and I were enjoying the get together with Camille; we were trying to know her better until 'she' came; Tammy.

"Hey there _losers._ How's it going?" She said in her usual snotty voice. I knew at that point, something bad will happen.

"Hi, I'm Camille. And you are?" Camille said nicely smiling at her. _'Oh, no. This is not good.'_ I thought. Her hand was out to shake hers. 'Miss girly-girl' just stared at her weirdly in a disgusted look.

"Ugh! Why would I shake your hand? What a loser." She said in disgust. Camille stopped smiling, her hand still out in surprise. Tony, Marc and Lee looked at her a little surprised themselves. I just looked at her disappointed and looked at Tammy in disgustment.

"Go away, Tammy. We don't need you here." I said angrily.

"Fine. Anyways, I'm bored here. I'm leaving." She said in a bored voice as she left with her crew. I can imagine me being the bull charging for her right now. I smile a little smile. When I looked back at Camille, she stared at her hand, surprised as usual and then looked down on the floor sadly. Luckily we were here to help her.

"Camille. It's ok. Don't worry about her. We are big enemies of her." I said calmly.

"Yeah, Megan is right. Megan hates her for being spoiled and a snobby girl." Lee said comforting her.

"Also Megan's a rival of her." Tony and Marc added. Her head went up in a smile. We smiled back.

"I know how it feels. It sort of happened to me too. Sort of in a different way, but I'll explain it later when we get home." She informed.

"Oh, wait. You're our new neighbor from next door. Cool, then. We could just go home easily together." I remembered. Camille smiled happily.

"Just to let you know, I have a brother at another school. I'm the only sister plus the oldest one in the family. It's just the two of us." She included. Then, when we were having the time of our lives, we've been whooped. Worst of all, so as Camille!

"Wwwhhaaats haaaaapenninnng!" she yelled.

"N-n-noooothiiiing!" I yelled back. We landed on the couch uncomfortable like every other day. As we looked at Camille, she had a surprised/scared look on her face. "Where am I? W-what am I doing here? What's happening Me…" Before she said my name, Lee covered her face and Marc held on her arms and Tony held on her legs.

"T-there's nothing to see here. I don't think you need to see or know about it." Marc said nervously. I just stood there, surprised. Only the boys held on to her, which was kind of..unusual. As Jerry turned around, his face went into a shock, making me giggle. When I looked back at Camille, she was struggling so much; it almost looked like she was in a rage.

"Spies! What are you doing?" he exclaimed. Then, the most unusual thing happened to Camille. As the three boys held on to her, TIGHTLY, her hands got free from Marc's grip, as she pushed him down onto the floor. She then tried to free Lee's hands from covering her eyes by flipping him over in front of her on top of Marc. While Tony held on her legs tightly so that she won't get up, she went on the floor on her stomach, turned over her back, sat up, removed his hands, and went on top of him kneeling holding on his arms. She then did a backward summersault…

* * *

_**Megan: Another cliffhanger. That is so nice. IT'S TOO TEMPTING!**_

_**The three boys: Are you ok?**_

_**Megan: Y-yeah… I'm ok. Hey, where's Camille? **_*hears perfect singing*

_**Tony: Is that…..It can't be…can it? **_*follows voice*

_**Me:**_ _**Give me a second go, Don't let me go alone You saw me at the worst, You caught me falling first All I wanted to know, Give me a second go**_

_**Lee: Wow, she is good.**_

_**Camille: **_*see's the four and removes earplugs* _**Konnichiwa! **_

_**Lee: All that for nothing… such a disappointment.**_

_**Camille: W-what are you talking about?**_

_**Megan: You were singing awesomely!**_

_**Me: Y-y-you heard m-me?**_

_**Marc: Yeah, we did. You should enter a contest. I bet you're going to be perfect.**_

_**Camille: **_*blushes* _**t-thanks you guys. Well, chapter two is done so….bye!**_

_**Tony: what happened to the Japanese?**_

_**Camille: … SAYONARA! ….happy now **_*gives scary glare*

_**Tony: uhhh y-yeah. OK BYE!**_


	3. Young Truth

_**Wow. The third chapter on the third day like chapter two and one. I'm listening to Disturbia by Rihanna. Hot song! I love her. My friends had a competition between Beyonce and Rihanna. Who do you think will win? Who is awesomer?**_

_**Lee: Rihanna? I never heard of her before… what kind of songs does she sing? And Who's Taylor swift? A guy who sings country music?**_

_**Me: She sings mostly hip-hop. Yes, Taylor Swift is a singer, no it isn't a guy its a girl, and yes she sings contry music.**_

_**Marc: Lee, just because the name sounds like a boy's name doesn't technically mean it's not an opposite gender name.**_

_**Lee: Meaning?**_

_**Me: Just because it sounds like a boy's name doesn't mean it isn't a girl's name. You are so slow on learning.**_

_**Megan: I love Sparks fly! Taylor Swift is awesome! I don't know about Rihanna...**_

_**Me: I agree. Disturbia by Rihanna is awesome! I like Paramore and Japanese music too. Mostly Hatsune Miku.**_

_**Tony: And who is Hatsune Miku?**_

_**Me:… Animated female virtual singer created by Crypton Future Media using Yamaha Corpo…**_

_**Tony: Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to story time.**_

_**Megan: Oh, so you 'do' like story time. Isn't that right Camille?**_

_**Me: Yes I can see that. He's so evidential. Let's read chapter 3 now.**_

* * *

**Megan's P.O.V**

She then did a backward summersault bringing Tony on top of Lee and on Top of Marc. As it all ended, she got up with her hands on her hips as the boys sat up on the floor staring at her with full surprises on their face getting beaten up by the new girl.

"Three boys and one girl hmm… YOU'VE JUST BEEN BEATEN UP BY A GIRL! AHAHAHAAA!" I laughed sooo hard I fell on the floor making me laugh even harder.

"Megan." She said in a very serious voice making me stop laughing because how she said my name was scary. She is so nice, but so scary. I stared at her looking at the boys. Tony, Lee, and Marc stared back at her not saying another word thinking she will hurt them again.

"You've messed with the wrong girl boys. Don't _ever_ mess with me again…..do you understand?" she said with anger in her voice. So serious, the three nodded. Jerry smiled,

"I see that you seem like a good spy to have. I bringing you here is accidental, but now that you have shown me your skills, you are now part of the WOOHP agency." Camille looked at him in surprise. Then she walks up to Jerry putting her head on his head.

"Are you sick or something? It seems as if there's something wrong with you. Have you taken too much medicine? You sound like some crazy person talking about random stuff." She said. We all started to giggle.

"No, I am not taking too much medicine and I am not sick. Ask any of them"

"What are you talking about?" She said confused.

"Camille, I'm so sorry. It was supposed to be top secret. If we told you, we thought you would tell someone else." I said sadly. She just looks at me and smiled.

"Why would I tell anyone? I'm good at keeping secrets, anyways we're friends. Besides, I'm now a spy!" She said happily. My smile turned into a grin.

"Sorry to disturb you spies, but I have some urgent news. Yesterday in Myrtle Beach, a young girl and a mother have been kidnapped into the waters." He explained. He then showed us a video of the beach.

"Yeah, if we were swimming in the water and drowning it wouldn't be pretty. I don't see anything unusual." I said. _'Yeah, no kidnapping seen at all.' _I thought. Then, a young girl around 8 and a mother went into the water just playing with each other.

"Is that the young girl and the mother?" Lee asked. He was right, it looked like them. Jerry just nodded. The water then starts rising into a wave and a figure in the water pulling them in. We were all shocked.

"Now that is just freaky!" Tony said in his scared voice.

"Oh, no Tony. Don't start now. I know you're scared of monsters, but not now!" Lee exclaimed.

"Time for your gadgets; the ever expanding ball cap oxygen tent, eye breath eye tech attachment, boot-slosh galoshes. You will be taking the WOOHP Mini Steam liner and Megan and Marc, you take the WOOHP chopper." Jerry offered.

"Uh, Jerry. Remember what I told you; can't we have a little fashion with our function?" I reminded him.

"I already told you I think galoshes are fashionable and functional." He reminded me. It's so shocking. Oh, no. We almost forgot about Camille!

"Jerry! What about Camille!" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Camille.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

All eyes were on Camille. Camille was a little freaked out when all eyes were on her following her every move. Jerry asked her.

"Why, yes. Would you like to go on your first mission?"

"Yeah, sure. Do I need a suit though?" she reminded.

"Yeah, and her MPCOM, Freez Discs, Eye-Tech, and her own Multifunctional boots?" Lee included.

"Yes. You will have a purple suit which will fit perfectly on you by transformation." Jerry explained.

"But isn't it going to ta..." before Camille could finish, she was in a tube. Surprised, she wanted to get out, now.

"H-h-hey! Let me out of here! What are you doing? Do I always have to be cut off?" she yelled. The spies too were surprised. She then notices she was being transformed. Her suit was all purple.

"Wow! Thanks Jerry." she said in excitement. The tube then disappeared. She then remembered.

"What about my brother and my parents?"

"Don't worry. I'll replace you with a clone containing all your personalities and jobs." He said. "Off you go spies." In a flash, the five ran to their places. In 10 minutes, they arrived at their destination. Myrtle Beach shore.

"Wow this beach is awesome! We should come here sometime in the summer." Megan said happily.

"We should blend in so that nobody notices there's something suspicious about us." Camille said.

"Camille's right. We should transform into our bathing suit; we don't want anyone to worry about us, do we team?" Marc explained.

"Right." They said in unison. They then transformed into their bathing-suits. Marc, Tony and Lee wore their swim shorts as Megan had her one-piece bathing-suit and Camille with her two-piece sporty bathing-suit. The three boys looked at her in shock, minding how good she looked in her bathing-suit.

"Megan," she whispered, "why are they looking at me like that?"

"I think someone is very attractive." Megan said in her proud voice. She looked at Megan giving her the are-you-sure look. She just nodded. Camille then walked up to them, their eyes locked on her; she looked back at Megan and Megan winked. She turned around still locked on her, turned to her side, whipped her hair and left walking away looking for clues. The boys were melted by her. How interesting, right?

"Hey, look for some clues instead of me. It isn't going to pop out of nowhere. " She said with a little seriousness in her voice. Megan ran up to her, and walked away together.

"At least my brother's found love by the new girl." She smirked.

"This is because of my mom's beauty when she was young. It sort of freaks me out, but I don't really care unless I'm being attracted by older people."

"Be proud of yourself. Luckily you don't need to _search _for a lover anymore." Megan said.

"Oh, c'mon Megan. Dude, literally it's freaking me out now." Camille included. As she and Megan were walking down the beach, everyone was staring at Camille.

* * *

_**Megan: Is that actually true? Like really?**_

_**Me: Hey! Not my fault. I have no idea what happened in the family tree. I am not a time traveler.**_

_**Lee: You could say that. **_*checking her out* _**It seems as if you did it yourself.**_

_**Me: Not appropriate to the story, Lee.**_

_**Lee: **_*face comes closer to her, very close looking straight in the eyes* _**Are you sure?**_

_**I do agree with you. But are you sure?**_

_**Marc: **_*walks in* _**Hey you g… **_*See's Lee _very_ close to Camille's face* _**'I feel so heartbroken.'**_

_**Megan: M-Marc…**_

_**Me: I-I guess. **_*gets closer like a kissing scene as Lee also gets closer and Camille moves to the side making Lee fall down*

_**Lee: OWW! HEY! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME AND WE WERE ABOUT TO KISS!**_

_**Me: Excuse me? You liked **__**me**__** and I do like you as a 'friend' and we were about to kiss because I wanted to see how gullible you were around me and of course you wanted to kiss me on purpose. You are so baka.**_

_**Megan: That's just scary and hilarious. **_*looks at Marc with a blank face turning into a smile into a laugh* _**M-M-Marc?**_

_**Marc: That was hilarious! Nice job Camille! **_*high five's her*

_**Me: I l-loove his hyperness! Its sooo much like me! **_*both start laughing so hard*

_**Tony: I just came in to check on what's happening so, uh, bye!**_


	4. Pain and Suffering

_**Fourth Chapter! Listen, Ice by Lights! Cool, yo!**_

_**Marc: That was really interesting yesterday. Camille was ditching Lee's kiss. I loved it so much! **_*high five's Camille*

_**Me: Aha! You know it! Uhh….. You guys, I might talk too much Japanese because it's too tempting!**_

_**Tony: Fiiine! I don't care unless you talk.**_

_**Me: Ok. **_*clears throat* **_Ri-shi wa, anata dake no hitotsu kyōmibukai no koibito no otokonokodesu_**

_**Lee: Marc, do you even know what she's saying?**_

_**Me: **_**Mochiron, kare wa shite imasen!**

_**Marc: Uh, no…**_

_**Me: Huuuu….**_**Sore wa watashi ga itta kotoda.**

_**Megan: Let's just read anyways. Oh! Can you please teach me Japanese, Camille?**_

_**Me: **_**Haite, Megan-chan. Sate, soredewa ima yonde iru. Watashi-tachi wa ohanashi no jikan o muda ni shite iru.**

_**Megan: Yeah…..what she said.**_

* * *

**Camille's P.O.V**

Megan and I were looking for some clues, until everyone started staring at me. It was mostly the boys who were looking at me.  
"Megan, w-why are they staring at me?" I said freaking out. I just wanted to run away hiding somewhere so that they'll stop staring at me.

"I think it's like how Lee, Marc and Tony reacted to you." Megan remarked. Then, while we were looking for clues, I found some kind of ripped cloth.

"Hey, Megan; are you getting this? It's some kind of cloth part of ripped clothing." I informed.

"Yeah, it does look like it. Let's go see the boys." She said. We ran back to them and showed them the evidence.

"Hey! You guys! Look what I found. It's some kind of cloth. I should send this to Jerry for analysis." I said as I scanned it to Jerry. Then, Jerry popped up in a hologram.

"Wow, cool. Hey, Jer. Can you scan the cloth I sent you?" I asked. He checked the cloth and said,  
"It seems to appear to be part of a baiting-suit. I must belong to one of the kidnapped people."

He said and went out.

"Let's head back to WOOHP you guys." I said. Before we even reached the vehicles, a big wave came with another figure in it. It looked like the same figure in the video. Everyone was panicking; running around the beach. We then had no choice but to transform.

"Ok you guys. We have to get everyone out of the beach!" I said seriously. As we tried to get everyone out of the beach, I saw a little girl looking at the wave and an arm that was reaching after her. I ran after her calling Marc to get the girl out of there. As we did, I felt something grabbing my stomach. It was a claw. Marc was in front of me, so I had no choice but to hold him tight.

"M-M-MARC!" I yelled grabbing his hand.

"CAMILLE!" He yelled he grabbed on to my hand as Lee, Megan, and Tony grabbed hold of each other trying to pull me out, causing me to hold on tighter. But, it was too strong. Because of me holding onto Marc tightly, it pulled me and Marc into the water.

"AAAHHHHH!" we yelled our lungs out. We were dragged into the water where we saw an underwater cave. We went inside and saw a lobster-like robot.

"Crabby Bob." He said with fierce. I lost my comfort around him. He was ready to start a fight; a huge fight. Then I saw a robot-like figure of a lobster. A huge lobster-like figure. It got me more scared in the underwater cave, until I saw the 8 year old child and the mother. They were just sitting in the corner of an old broken ship all scared with dried up tears on the little child.

"Marc. Look, the victims." I said to him. His head turned to me and the victims, then to Crabby Bob.

"Ahh, look who it is. You're one of the spies who took me down the last time I was here. My plans were going well perfectly until you came into the picture! So now that you're here, I have newer and better plans. But I'm not going to tell you, OR you'll be ruining it; then I will have to destroy you." The lobster said as he came out of the shadows.

"Took him down the last time? You mean… he escaped?" I said with worry. Crabby Bob's eyes were then locked on me.

"Hmmm. I've never seen you before." He smirked.

"It's because I'm new to this stuff so don't even think of fighting me. How dare you take people here when they have nothing to do with you; making them stay here while you prepare your plans. They're not even helping you with your evil plans." I said angrily.

"They are, actually. They're the ones getting you spies here so that I can destroy you, and them. I'm hoping to destroy you first because of your new appearance to me." I started to get scared of him as Marc ran in front of me protecting me from any harm.

"If you're going to destroy her, you have to go through me first." He said angrily glaring at Bob.

"She's your girlfriend, now. I see, but if you want a fight now, you can because I'm destroying her later after my plans have worked." He said smiling.

"Bring it on!" he prepared himself. Then the fight started. _'I have to at least help Marc or else he's going to get hurt and I'll regret it.' _I thought. Then, I went in. He kept trying to hit us with his arm, but kept dodging it in every way. Marc jumped and ran and I just mostly run than jumped. When it looked like he gave up, we stopped.

"Hey, I guess he gave up." Just as I thought it was done, Marc yelled,

"Camille! Look out!" When I turned my head around, his claw was about to hit me, then Marc pushed me to the side as he was the one to get hit.  
"MARC!" I yelled as he laid there on the floor.

"Nobody hurts my friend…ever." I said full of anger in my voice. Marc was unconscious on the floor, as I ran to him; I jumped onto his head, hitting it as hard as I could. My hand started to hurt, so I jumped as I kicked him onto the floor instead. I ran to Marc to see if he was ok.

"Marc, are you ok? Please wake up, please, please wake up. I'm new to this! I'm too young to die!" I cried. I kept shaking and shaking him, not violently or he _will_ die. _'Marc, wake up! WAKE UP! Don't bail on me now! I know your unconscious, but don't leave me her fighting this lobster!' _I thought. As I shaking him up, his eyes opened.

"Ugnh. What are you doing? Stop shaking me, I'm going to get dizzy later." He whined. I just hugged him tightly making him surprised.

"YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU'RE AWAKE! Oh my goodness, I was so worried about you! I thought you were going to die sooner or later. I don't want you to leave me; I'm too young to die. I mean, we're too young to die. If we were to die, we'll die together." I said crying, until I remembered what I just said. What I just said made me blush.

**Marc's P.O.V**

Camille was full of tears on her face, and remembering what she said, made me blush. '_She is really cute.' _I thought. Ok…DID I JUST THINK OF THAT? It's been only half a day and I like her already. Plus, now is not the time to think about it. Crabby Bob got up from the floor and looked at us with and evil grin.

"Did you give up already? Or are you two love birds just going to sit there hugging each other?" Camille's face went from a shock to a mad face…a very mad face. I got scared on what was going to happen, so I watched her as she got up in her fighting position.

"I said…I AM NOT HIS GRIRLFRIEND!" She yelled as she charged straight at him kicking him in the stomach making him go on the floor faster than anyone has making a loud hit on the floor. I was so impressed. I then got up and ran to him also yelling,

"AND I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" I kicked him on the arm grinding his feet on the floor.

"NOBODY KICKS CRABBY BOB!" he yelled. He ran after us trying to 'claw' us, but we kept dodging it, until he got both of us running into each other making us fall into the floor hard. He picked us up with his claws hitting us together and throwing us on each side of him making me hit the wall of the ship and Camille on the floor near the water's edge. Luckily, I was ok, but Camille didn't move; not one bit.

"Camille…." I said to myself. I ran up to her, seeing her head with a little blood. I pick her up into my arms.

"I think you went way to far from comfort Crabby Bob." I said angrily. He just looked at me.

"I told you I would destroy her first." He said as he walked away. I listened to her heartbeat to check if she was still alive which she was. I looked at her once again, all lifeless. Poor Camille, she had to go through all that today. I held on her hand and squeezed it tightly. I got close to her ear and whispered,

"You'll be ok. We're going to get out of here soon… I promise."

* * *

_**Tony: Aww, that is so romantic! Did I just say that?**_

_**Megan: I can't believe that was so sad. Love is so beautiful.**_

_**Lee: C'mon! I could do better than that…**_

_**Camille: Of course you can… I don't know about you, but my heart is full of love!**_

_**Marc: Wow. I can't believe I would be so…heart melting.**_

_**Me: Nē, watashi-tachi no namae mo sore ni aru!**_

_**Megan: OK! You have to write on a piece of paper.**_

_**Marc: Here, write on this. **_*gives Camille a notebook as she stares at it.* _**Oh, and here's a pencil.**_

_**Me: **_*writes* **our names are in it too**

_**Marc: Are in what?**_

_**Me: **_**The story**

_**Megan: WHAT? THIS IS FREAKY. LET'S JUST TALK ABOUT THIS TOMORROW. And you're the one who like Camille and Camille likes you back.**_

_**Lee and Tony: Grrrrr.**_

_**Me: **__**Ochitsuite, watashi wa kintō ni subete no anata no go kibō.**_

_**Lee: Paper, please.**_

_**Me: … **_**calm down, I like all of you evenly****.**

_**Lee: Oh, ok.**_

**Me: **_**Watashi wa sugu ni ikanakereba naranai! **_*gives everyone a hug except Marc*

_**Marc: H-hey! What about me? **_*looks at Marc, runs over to him and kisses him on the cheek*

_**Me: Sayonara, Marc-kun.  
**_

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011! It's already 1:03 aha! :D It's already the first day of 2011 and I just woke up at 10:45. I didn't have time to post it because I had to go to bed right away. :P Aww well.


	5. Rescue

_**Hey! It's the fourth day of 2011! I'm so happy! Tomorrow, school again. Why not have it next week? Baka, baka, baka. Sorry!... If I posted this on the fifth, sixth, seventh whatever day, blame it on school. Stupid homework… oh well. Back to the story! Oh, and is you listen to Saviour by lights, it goes great with this story near the end.  
**_

_**Tony: MORNING! Story time yet?**_

_**Megan: Not until Camille comes. I called her to come over today. She's always too lazy to wake up in weekends.**_

_**Marc: When will she come?**_

_**Lee: I don't think you're over her kiss yet…..**_

_**Megan: C'mon you guys. It's just a kiss on the cheek. **_*hears doorbell*

_**Marc: I'll get it. **_*runs to open the door*

_**Me: Heeee-**_*yawns* _**eeeyyy. **_*falls into Marc's arm*

_**Marc: **_*blushes* _**H-hey. C'mon, wake up. Its morning now, not night time.**_

_**Me: **_*whines*_**It's too early to wake up! It's only 8:58. Why not wake up at 11:30 or something?**_

_**Megan: Come on sleepy head. Wake up and let's go read or else.**_

_**Me: Or else what? You're going to wake me up with cold water? I don't think it will really work.**_

_**Lee: I think she's going to let you stand in the hall upstairs… for the whole time.**_

_**Me: But I want story time!**_

_**Megan: **_*all goes upstairs as Megan made Camille stand in the hallway* _**Now I want you to stay here all alone. **_

_**Me: **_*whines* _**I don't want too! I want to read and go to sleep.**_

_**Tony: That didn't really make anysense. Let's just go. **_*goes on the computer* _**Camille, what's your email and password? Camille? **_*all see's Camille on the floor sleeping*

_**Megan: You know what? I'm going to freeze her into a popsicle! **_

_**Marc: Or… treat her with some chocolate and candy. **_*all walk up to her* _**Camille, wake up. If you don't, we're going to buy some chocolate and candy at the candy store and you're not coming with us.**_

_**Me: **_*gets up and looks at them* _**Candy and chocolate? Fine! I'm awake! I'm awake!**_

* * *

**Lee's P.O.V**

"Oh, no! What are we going to do! Camille is kidnapped by some water psycho and Marc is with her too! " Megan panicked. She was right. What are we going to do? Camille just became a WOOHP agent and has been kidnapped by an underwater monster with Marc. Those made me remember something.

"What are we going to tell mom and dad about Marc? And most of all, what about Camille's parents? We have to call Jerry." As we got in our vehicles, I called Jerr.

"Jerry! It's me, Lee. Camille and Marc have been kidnapped by that underwater monster. What are we going to do? Camille's parents are going to freak out! They just moved here last week!" I panicked. What are her parents going to do? I'm going to miss her so much; also in her swimsuit! She looked so beautiful.

"Oh, my! You are to come back at once. I'll try tracking Camille and Marc from here. I think her clone can make it for now." He said as the hologram went off. We then set sail for home. As we arrived home a few minutes later, the parental were making dinner. Then, mom saw us.

"Hello, Lee. How was school?" she asked. I sometimes hate it when mom asks us how school was, even when one of our team members are kidnapped or taken away from us.

"It was ok. Megan and Marc also had a new student in their class." I replied. She just looked at me with surprise.

"Really? That's great. Speaking of Marc, where is he?" Just as she said that, I shuttered. I didn't want mom to find out that we're spy agents.

"Well, you see umm…uh..uh…he's…uhhh..umm..uhh…err" just as I was stuttering words from an unknown planet, Tony came in with the face of Marc. He must've used the fairest of them all mirror. Luckily mom didn't notice or we would be doomed.

"Oh, there you are Marc. How was the new student?"

"She was nice, really nice." He replied.

"Well, that's good. Hmm… you seem a little…short. Are you alright?" She asked strangely.

"Huh, I uhh… I'm fine, I'm fine." He said.

We then walked upstairs seeing Megan on the computer.

"Did she fall for it?" she asked.

"Yeah, almost. She saw that Tony was short and thought there was something wrong with him." I said.

"Wow. Shocking, much. Lucky for us she didn't notice Tony as Marc. Man, lucky for Tony Jerry already had the serious bugs worked out. Let's check in with him." As she checked in with Jerry, he popped up on the screen.

"Hello, spies. Glad you called. After fully analyzing the cloth than Camille gave me, the scratch was made by some lobster." He said with determination.

"Lobsters? That's weird, and very familiar." I said. _'It's so familiar. I thought I've heard or seen it somehow, but where?' _I thought.

"What about Marc and Camille? Did you find them yet?" Tony asked.

"Yes. We've located his general whereabouts; we have an underwater rover you can control on the surface to search for thoroughly." He said with a lot of details.

"That's great. Send us a boat Jerry and we'll be on our way to the rescue." I said.

"Alright then. I'll send one right away." Jerry said just as he whooped in into our computer. Man, I don't know how he does it, but it sure is annoying. Just as we got into our boat, we straight away went to the location Jerr gave us.

"Well, this is it. Let's use the underwater rover to see what's under us." Megan said as she put the rover into the water. After putting the rover in the water, she got the controls and started controlling the rover.

"Let's see what's actually beneath the waters." Megan smiled. As she moved the rover, it took a while until we saw lobsters; a lot of lobsters!

"Ok, a little freaky. They seem so familiar, but where have we seen them?" I asked. As we kept thinking on where we saw them before, Megan gasped with surprise.

"Crabby Bob! That's why they're so familiar. Those are his lobster minions! But, didn't we catch him before?" she remembered. She was actually right. _'Didn't we capture him before? It can't be possible that he could still be underwater.' _I thought.

"What if some monster rebuild it by accident by putting the broken pieces together?" Tony pointed out. Then, the calming waters turned into a whirlpool.

"It must be the lobsters again! They must be the ones making the whirlpool!" I yelled.

**Marc's P.O.V**

As we stayed inside the broken ship, Camille was in my arms as I hugged her tightly as the mother and child were sleeping.

We were sitting on the floor as Crabby Bob was somewhere.

"What have I done? I got you into this mess and this is how it ends up. I'm so sorry." I said. Then, a tear went down my face. I was…crying. It's been a while since I cried. I started to fully tear up, hoping Camille would wake up any second and look at me smiling that everything is ok, but she didn't. I then thought she would have amnesia seeing how lifeless she is, and forgetting about us. I started crying full of tears on my face, I felt so guilty. My head was on her neck, making her hair a little wet as I hugged her tighter and tighter. I looked at her head, finding a little cut, not too serious. Blood was still on her head, but only the stain. My tear went on the blood washing it away.

"Camille, wake up. Please, please wake up. You _are _too young! Both of us are. Just, p-please wake up." I wept. I thought she would be dead since it's been over an hour making me worry even more. Then, I heard a moaning sound. I looked up to see Camille's face. She started moaning even more. Her body started to move as her hand reached my shoulder.

"C-Camille?" I muttered. Her eyes then fluttered open. She then looked at me in the eyes.

"Marc?" she whispered. She tried to sit up, but then she whimpered with pain as she put her hand on her head. She looked at her hand finding some smeared blood.

"Its fine, it's not that bad." I comforted. I helped her sit up on my lap, her hand still on my shoulder. Then, she looked at me with surprised. She put her hands on my face, wiping away my tears.

"Were you crying? Don't, I'm still ok." She whispered. Her eyes then started to tear up, and she started to cry hugging me tight just like I did to her.

"I-I thought we were going to die. I don't want to leave yet. I want to stay here with you and e-everyone else. I'm so sorry for bringing you here. I feel so guilty. Y-you almost died out there when you were fighting Crabby Bob. I'm so sorry. I also s-scared you while I was unconscious." She sobbed. I hugged her back, feeling sorry.

"It's not your fault. It's Crabby Bob's fault. You were about to be kidnapped, so you had no other choice but to hold on to me. Luckily, you have me instead of yourself or you would never get out of here, ever. Plus, we're spies which is even better so that we know how to get out of this mess. So don't say that you're guilty of bringing me here. Alright?" I comforted. She then looked up at me.

"Alright." She said. I then put my hands on her face also wiping away her tears.

"Don't, I'm still ok." I smiled. Then, we heard someone who was _aww_-ing at us. We then turned around seeing Lee, Megan, and Tony looking at us as the other two was also doing the same.

"Th-that was so sad." Megan smiled with a tear. Camille and I were so surprised.

"YOU GUYS!" we cried with unison. They ran up to us having a group hug. We then got up as I wrapped my arms around her as her hand was on her head and her arm on my shoulders.

* * *

_**Lee: That was long.**_

_**Tony: And adventurous**_

_**Megan: And so sad.**_

_**Me: Wow. Full of innocence. Crabby Bob wasn't really in the story.**_

_**Marc: Yeah. It's almost like a romance scene.**__ *boys look at him with jealousy* __**What?**_

_**Megan: Jealousy...**_

_**Me: Why? **_

_**Megan: **__*whispers to Camille and Marc* __**It's because it's the scene when you and Camille share a little romance by wiping the tear off of each others faces and how much you mostly care about each other.**_

_**Me and Marc: Ohhh! **__*blushes*_

_**Me: So… what about the candy store? Are we going?**_

_**Tony: We aren't going to the candy store. We just did that just to wake you up.**_

_**Me: **__*gets angry* __**Why? I wanted to go to the candy store. Pleeeease? **__*give's puppy dog face*_

_**Megan: F-f-fine. Let's go.**_

_**Lee: Anyways I'm in the mood for sweets.**_

_**Me: And I'm running out of candy. **_

_**Tony: Let's go then.**_

_**Marc: Ok. Bye! See you soon!**_

It's been a whole week until I get to finish this. Already Saturday today :P Aww well. Unless you have the story to read.


	6. Is It The End?

_**Hello people that read my stories. It's already Sunday today, it's been last Saturday since I posted chapter 5. I was so lazy yesterday and I wanted to do the next story, but caught up on drawing the characters in my notebook. If you want to know the original website, message me! ;D**_

_**Me: 'They never came to my house for story time, so why not call them over?' **_*calls Megan's cell phone*

_**Megan: Hello?**_

_**Me: Hey, Megan. It's me, Camille. Say, you wanna come over to my place for story time?**_

_**Megan: Sure! I'll just tell the boys and we'll be on our way!**_

_**Me: Great! See ya. Bye. **_*doorbell rings 30 minutes later* _**Hi you guys!**_

_**All four: Hey!**_

_**Lee: Wow! Nice place you got here.**_

_**Me: Thanks. Come let's go up to my room. **_

_**Megan: Sure. Why not?**_

_**Me: **_*walks upstairs with the other four* _**Here's my room. We sort of fixed it up a little. Hope you…like it.**_

_**Tony: Like it? You mean love it! You also have a plasma TV! This place could be great for my room!**_

_**Marc: Your room? You mean half of the room. Our half side of the room is messy.**_

_**Tony: Hey! I'm not messy… just artistic.**_

_**Me: Me too! I have lots of drawings in my shelf. I love drawing. Anyways, let's just get to the story. **_*goes on computer as everyone looks all over the room with awe*

_**Megan: Wow! Is this one of your drawings? What is it? **_*shows Camille as everyone comes over to see*

_**Me: Yeah, it's mine. It's me showing my other reflection. One side is me being happy as the other showing me how I really feel. Oh, and do you want me to connect the computer to the TV?**_

_**Marc: Sure! Here, let me do it for you. **_*connects wire to TV* _**There, let's start reading!**_

_**All four: Ok!**_

* * *

**Marc's P.O.V**

As I helped Camille stand up, Megan came next to her putting her arms around her shoulders.

"Hey, what happened?" Lee asked. I looked up at him as Camille just winced in pain.

"We were fighting Crabby Bob until he caught us and threw us in two directions. I flew into the ship as he threw Camille near the water's edge hitting her head on the ground…" before I finished, Megan included.

"Giving her a cut in her head." she said as she saw the little cut.

"But don't worry! Megan's here to help. Luckily I have a Karate headband." She said proudly. She walked to the water's edge as we followed her.

"Do you think I should clean the wound before you put the headband on me?" Camille asked. She was right. What if she gets infected or something?

"Of course you do. That's what I'm going to do." She answered. She puts water in her hands, wipes the cut with water and tied the headband around her forehead. Camille winces a bit then stops.

"Thanks, Megan." She thanked.

"Does it still hurt?" Tony asked. Camille looks at him and smiles.

"Just a bit. Thank you though." She answered.

"Let me help. You must be tired by now after fighting that jerk." Lee offered. I let Lee take care of her anyways, my legs were really tired.

"Thanks bro." I thanked him as he put his arms around her.

"First, we have to find Crabby Bob before his plans work. We don't know what his plans are yet, but we know that it's worse than the last time you guys defeated him." Camille informed.

"No wonder Jerr gave us the same gadgets just like last time." Tony remembered.

"Luckily 'monsters' didn't rebuild the robotic lobsters." Lee said trying to freak Tony out.

"C'mon you guys! Stop it. Now is not a good time to tease Tony, Lee. Right now we have to look for Crabby Bob and help the others get out of here right away." Camille explained. Just then, someone else budded in.

"Why won't you stay for dinner?" the person said. As we turned around, Crabby Bob was in front of us. His mask was then opened to reveal his true face. He was smiling until his smile turned into a frown. His eyes were set on Camille as she stared back giving him an angry look. He walked up to her with his face in front of her.

"I thought I destroyed you already. Or is it because your boyfriend took care of you?" he muttered. I started to blush bright red. Though, nobody saw me. All four of us were looking at her, smirking as Crabby Bob stared at her.

"I guess your wish didn't come true and he is not my boyfriend." She spat. She then started to go in a rage again ignoring the pain on her head trying to attack Crabby Bob, but Lee and Megan got a hold of her arms as she growled at him.

"H-hey! Calm down. I don't think we should go that far." Megan muttered to her.

"Hmm, aggressive, strong, and easily raged." He said. He then leaded us to the table. We all sat at the table as our food was already set. We all looked at the covered food.

"Uh, I'm guessing that its rubber lobsters?" Tony guessed. Crabby Bob just looked at him.

"Of course. Why hurt the sea creatures when you can have 'rubber' sea creatures? I'd never hurt a living sea creature." He said as he chewed on the rubber toy. That was never in menus.

"Rubber lobsters? Are you serious? Us 'humans' don't eat rubber. And they're TOYS!" Camille yelled at Bob in the face. His face then turned into a frown.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! My sea creatures are very precious to me. Once my plan works, YOU ALL WILL NEVER SURVIVE!" He laughed evilly. We were all surprised. We wanted to 'live', not 'disappear'. We then got out of our seats prepared to fight.

"We don't agree with you. You _will _survive, but never win. Your plans will never work." Camille smirked.

"You will never know my plans; they are well hidden from me. I bet you'll get the first guess wrong." He laughed evilly. As Crabby Bob kept laughing evilly thinking that we will never know his plans, Megan was then to talk.

"Is it that you're going to try to destroy us by bringing your minions to shore with stronger bombs but higher equipped?" she questioned.

"Call us kids stupid, but we are smarter than you." Crabby bob then stopped. He was then surprised on what he heard.

"H-how did you know? I never told anyone about my plans!" He yelled.

"Hey, that's what you tried to do the last time." Lee stated.

"And plus, you are trying to bring us into the water making it a world of ocean." Tony included. Crabby Bob then got mad. He grabbed all of us and tied out hands and legs together tightly with rope. Using an extra rope, he tied our bodies together, back to back.

"NOBODY KNOWS MY PLANS UNLESS I TELL THEM! NEVER!" he yelled as he snapped his claws twice bringing his minions into the cave with bombs. The mother and the child were then freaking out. We had to get out of here… now!

**Tony's P.O.V**

"Oh, no….. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO DIE NOW! AHHH! If we are going to die, I'm sorry for being an annoying brother and being so curious even when I almost put you in danger!" I cried out. I was totally freaking out just like when I think there are goblins under my bed… but WORSE! That's until 'Ms. Newbie' started talking making me close my mouth.

"TONY! Calm down. We are not going to die. If you keep saying that, then we will die. Do you understand?" she said with bravery.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied. That's when Bobby interrupted.

"The bombs will ignite in two minutes. Extra time for you to escape; if not, good bye spies and enjoy the fun!" he said giggling as he leaves. Creepy…

* * *

_**Me: Cliffhanger… AGAIN!**_

_**Megan: That's sad. I wanted to see if they died!**_

_**Marc: You guys are just like story time's biggest fan.**_

_**Lee: Aww well. They're girls, no point that they love story time.**_

_**Tony: ARE THEY GOING TO DIE?**_

_**Lee & Marc: NO!**_

_**Marc: They will not die. If they were, no more spies! **__*see's Camille* __**Uh... when did you get popcorn?**_

_**Me: **__*everyone turns to see Camille mouth full*__** what? Oh, I was hungry and the story was so interesting so I went to get popcorn. It was so suspenseful, I shoved popcorn in my mouth. Suspenseful…very suspenseful.**_

_**Megan: Random… You could have at least shared with us.**_

_**Me: You guys were so interested in reading that I didn't want to bother you so I ended up eating it instead.**_

_**Tony:**__ *everyone staring at the popcorn*__** GET IT! **__*everyone chasing the popcorn as Camille trips on the floor*_

_**Me: WAAAA! **__*popcorn flying everywhere* __**NOOOOO! POPCORN! I will never forget you popcorn… five second rule?**_

_**Marc: You're on! **__*everyone gets all the popcorn and puts it in the bucket* __**Let's eat!**_

_**Everyone: YAY!**_

_**Lee: Bye- bye!**_

_**Sorry people who reads my stories! I can't believe it took so long just to post it. I had to do homework, of course. TOOK SOOO LONG TO POST THE SIXTH CHAPTER! D: At least I just posted it now... XD **_


	7. Operation Lobster Psycho: Complete

_**Hiii! It's…. FRIDAYY! You know what that means? Yes, maybe the weekends, but…. STORYTIME! AND I'M EATING ICECREAM! COOKIES N' CREAM NEAR THE END OF WINTER! YES! Now… time to post this chapter! :D**_

_**Me:**__*At Clark's place*__** I'm hungry…. got any food? Like... chocolate? Or milk and cookies, or, cereal, or… something! **_

_**Lee: Didn't you just eat your Saturday brunch?**_

_**Me: Yeeees….**_

_**Marc: Then how can you be hungry? You had a plate of food with 2 eggs, toast, sausage, bacon and it's only been 30 minutes… HOW CAN YOU BE HUNGRY?**_

_**Me: **__*smiling* __**I loooove food…..**__*all hears stomach growling and all shocked except Camille… who is smiling proudly.* __**Hee hee…..**_

_**Megan: Here. **__*passes a bag of chips* __**and don't eat too much… I don't want you to get fat.**_

_**Me: Really? You are so caring! **_

_**Megan: Of course, I am your friend. Anyways, you are already skinny enough; don't eat too much.**_

_**Me: Really? I ate 2 boxes of pizza and a bowl of soup and I was STILL hungry. When I was FOUR!**_

_**Tony: THAT IS SO COOL! And weird… but COOL!**_

_**Marc: That is really remarkable. **_

_**Me: Now…what about story time? Hmm?**_

_**Lee: Let's go then!**_

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V**

We were all freaking out. I'm too young to die! I still want to skateboard! AND I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH READING MEGAN'S DIARY! NOT NOW! SOON!

"Now what are we going to do? We only have 2 minutes until we become fish food!" Lee said as he was freaking out. We were all scared, we tried our best to get out, but it never worked.

"Got any ideas, Marc?" I asked.

"No. Even a genius couldn't get out of this. We have to get out of here now. Anyone else got ideas?" Marc said becoming more and more worried with each second on the clock.

That's until Camille started to speak.

"What if I get my hands out in front of me while you guys guide me to use one of the gadgets? Anyways, I'm new to this." She asked. She can't do that. Don't you need magic to do it?

"But how are you going to do that? Don't you need magic to make your hands go out front?" Lee observed as he kept struggling. That's what I just thought of; nice going Lee. Look at us! Our hands are tied back and our legs are tied up together. And our arms are also tied up back to back. It's impossible!

"Just watch." Camille smirked. We tried to watch as she started squirming, trying to move her arms in between Megan and Lee.

"Ok. Now, Marc and Tony, I want you to bend your body forward as Megan, Lee and I start leaning backwards so that my hands are under me." She explained. As we did so, we bended out body forward as Lee and Megan leaned on our backs as Camille tried moving her arms under her legs.

"And…back down." Camille said as we sat back down on the floor.

**Lee's P.O.V**

Camille's hands were under her legs. As we kept 'trying' watching her, she moved her legs and put them through her tied up arms.

"AHA! Got it!" she smiled.

"That was brilliant!" Marc smiled.

"Good job, Ms. Possible. We never even thought of that before." Megan implied. Wow. She's pretty and smart.

"Now, for the gadgets… what should I do?" Camille wondered.

"You know those two round gadgets on the sides? Use one of the Freeze-Discs to cut through the rope using the Laser Cutter." Marc instructed her. As she got one of them, she started looking around it, trying to figure out how to use it. She then got lost.

"Uhh…. How do you use it?" she asked.

"Push on the flat center of the Disc and then two handles will pop up on each side." I instructed. As she did what she was told, the Laser Cutter appeared and started cutting through the ropes cutting her free. She then cut the rest of the ropes getting us free.

"We only have about 20 seconds until the bomb ignites until we're spy mush!" Megan yelled. We then started running to the water's edge. That's until I remembered I had the ever expanding ball cap oxygen tent.

"You guys! Let's use the ever expanding ball cap oxygen tent to get out of here!" I yelled. We all stopped and started to get into a group near the water's edge. I put the hat on the lady and the bomb started to explode. We all screamed, thinking the cap would explode, but eventually brought us into the waters. I then thought of something random. _'Dude, why does the water have to look like grape juice?'_ Scary…

"Everyone use your eye-breath eye-tech attachment and boot-slosh galoshes." I said as we put them on. Camille looked as us and followed what we did.

"Remember team. This is just like last time, but be careful. He's stronger than before, alright?" I pointed out.

"Wait…what do you mean _'just like before'_? I wasn't even here before." Camille said as she stared at us freaking out. My only words were,

"Just follow Megan." She looked at me confused, but nodded. As we kept swimming behind Crabby Bob, he then notices us chasing behind him.

"Oh, no! How did they get out of there? They should be gone by now." We overheard Crabby Bob. His lobsters then came after us, thinking that Bob must've made them take care of us. We tried to dodge every move the lobsters made, but one of them grabbed Marc's leg.

"OWW!" He yelled. Then, while that happened, I was caught on both arms and legs trying to stretch me apart. Like Déjà vu all over again!

"H-HEY! WATCH IT! I'M ALREADY BIG FOR MY AGE! DON'T STRETCH ME OUT ANY MORE!" I yelled. That's until Camille got caught on the arm.

"OUCH! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO CUT MY VEINS OUT?" She kept yelling. Camille kept hammering and pulling off the robotic lobster's arm… she is not friendly as a pit bull, but friendly as a shark! Luckily, Megan and Tony helped us.

"Oh, no. There are more of them coming after us fast… and all of them have bombs!" Megan gulped. We looked at them as they came to us. I then remembered what we did before.

"Hey, activate your boot slosh galoshes to push us away from them." We activated our boot slosh galoshes, pushing us away from the lobsters, also making the lobsters hit each other making them explode.

"No! My babies!" Bob cried. He got so mad, he was ready to attack.

"How dare you destroy them. Now it's your turn to be destroyed!" He yelled as he snapped his claws too many times. He laughed evilly as we looked at him with mad faces. We started making a plan.

"Ok, here's the plan. Megan and I will try to get Crabby Bob to drop that remote so we can the exploding lobsters while you and Tony will use your bungee belts to hold his arms. Camille, I'll try to remove the remote so that you can bring the bombs away from the shoreline. Got it?" Marc explained descriptively. Man, for a young boy his age, I will never become that smart.

"Got it." We said in unison.

"Let's just hope it doesn't hurt more than before." Marc said nervously.

**Camille's P.O.V**

'_Hurt more than before?'_ I thought. What was he talking about? I guess I have to find out later. As I stood there watching them stop Crabby Bob, Marc and Megan swam around him dodging the claws shooting at them. As Marc removed one of his Freeze-Discs, he didn't see that the claw was coming straight at him, grabbing him. Megan then tried dodging the claw coming straight at her, but was also caught. Is this really part of the plan? I think it is… that's what I think. I then I heard someone yelling.

"Now!" said Lee as Tony activated is bungee belt on one side and Lee on the other.

"W-what are you doing?" said Crabby Bob in confusion. Can't believe he has bad memory; he should remember the last time he tried defeating them, but no. He has to forget because he doesn't eat fish and that he doesn't want to hurt an underwater creature. Anyways, this is great so that he doesn't need to know what happens next. Marc then uses the Freeze-Disc in his hand, pushing it on the side of the control. There was a bit of electric shock as Marc kept pushing on the remote. He keeps grunting until the controls came out.

"Get it!" Megan yelled as I swam to retrieve the controls.

"We only have 10 seconds until detonation." I said, freaking out.

"Bring it back into the water then." Lee said as they tried to release the twins. I tried to know which button is which and saw a red button. _'I hope this is the right one'_ I thought. I pressed the button and the robotic lobsters came back to the ocean. Then 3…2…1… BOOM! Every robotic lobster was destroyed. The waves were so strong; it pushed us back also releasing Marc and Megan from Crabby Bob's grip.

"Whoa!" We shouted. It then stopped. We all looked around to see if everything was ok.

"That was AWESOME!" I smiled. Everyone was looking at me making me stop.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked down shyly blushing. Megan just giggled.

"It's ok." I just smiled. That's until I remembered something.

"Where's Crabby Bob?" I asked. We all looked around to see where he was until Tony said something.

"There he is." He said as he pointed to the wreaked boat with a tangled big lobster.

"Hey, look. We have extra-large cuffs for you people-I mean lobsters." Lee smiled. Crabby Bob just growled. We all laughed.

Back at school, we were at our lockers until we heard a phone ringing.

"What is that?" I asked. Lee took out his MPCOM and answered. It was Jerry.

"Hello there, spies. How was the mission?" He asked with his British accent.

"It was crazy. Luckily, we get to save the victims and everyone else." Marc explained.

"Also Camille had a minor cut on her head." Megan blurted out. I just stood there smiling at everyone.

"I-I'm ok. Don't worry, Jerry. I'll be fine." I said.

"You are quite a strong girl. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok. I promise." I answered.

"How's Crabby Bob? Did you guys put him back to the rehabilitation centre?" Tony wondered.

"Yes, but he will be in a bigger cell made from titanium metal, if you know what I mean. Well anyways, Tata! " Jerry said as he went out.

"Let's go home." Marc said. I smiled. I then remembered something. _'Do I need to pick up my brother or not?'_ I looked at the time. It was 3:32.

"Hey, is it ok if we get to stop at my brother's school?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Megan said as she nodded her head followed by the boys. As we walked home, Tony asked.

"Can we play 20 questions?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

_**Megan: Tony, do you really like playing 20 questions?**_

_**Tony: Duh, I get to ask any questions I want.**_

_**Me: A-Any? **__*freaking out*_

_**Lee: No… not those kinds of questions. **_

_**Marc: That is just disgusting. Tony, are you sure 'any questions' you want?**_

_**Tony: **__*actually thinks about the meaning 'any questions'__**Woah! No! AHH! Not like that! That is just wrong! **_

_**Me: Good. I'm ok with anything else except the 'other' questions.**_

_**Megan: Yeah. You don't need to go into this girl's personal life. **_

_**Marc: Megan's right.**_

_**Lee: Yup. You guys want to go outside?**_

_**Tony: Yeah! Bye! **_

_**Wednesday of March Break! I can't believe it! I also had whipped cream with chocolate syrup! XD See ya! **_


	8. Back Home

_**Hey, it's Thursday afternoon! Having fried chicken for dinner! XD I know it's not part of this story, but oh well. Let's also pray for Japan. Can't believe about 10 000 died. Like Hatsune Miku says, 'Love is War'. Hope for the best.**_

_**Me: **__*dramatic*__** Oh, why does life have to be agonizing? The hard work, the pain we receive, why does everything have to hurt so much!**_

_**Lee: Life?**_

_**Marc: **__*looks at her confused* __**Maybe because you're clumsy and you need more intelligence?**_

_**Megan: Because of everything?**_

_**Tony: GREMLINS! **_

_**Clarks: NO! **__*turns back to look at Camille*_

_**Me: **__*just looks back and smiles* __**HEE HEE! I love sugar…. HAHAHAHAHA! **__*looks at her a little surprised*_

_**Marc: You seem a little hyper. What did you eat?**_

_**Me: Lucky Charms cereal with lots of marshmallows and sugar! YAY! HAA HAA!**__*covers her mouth to stop*_

_**Lee: Ok, I think you need to lay down a bit. Here, lay down in Megan's bed while we try to program the laptop to the T.V so you can see from the bed.**_

_**Me: Ok. **__*two minutes later*__** Story Time?**_

_**Megan: Yup!**_

* * *

**Camille's P.O.V**

"We ask the questions while you answer them. Since we have become friends, I guess we should know each other better." Megan explained.

"Any questions?" There was silence except the sound of us walking to my brother's school. That's when I should answer Megan.

"No." I said as I shook my head.

"Good. #1. What's your favourite colour?" Megan asks.

"Uhh… I like a lot of colours. But, I have to go with blue." I answered.

"Good choice." Marc smiled. I smiled back. "What is your hometown?"

"Toronto, Ontario." I answered.

"Favourite food?" Tony beamed.

"Aha! Calm down. Hard to decide. I like fried chicken, fries, burgers, spaghetti, pizza… I choose pizza." I said cheerfully.

"What about favourite sport?" Lee asked curiously.

"Don't know… maybe volleyball or basketball. I sort of suck at them… except volleyball, I think." I admitted.

"My dad is good at basketball. Where I moved from, my dad and my neighbours play a few games during the summer." I smiled.

"Awesome!" They all said in unison. Asking 13 questions, we kept walking for about 3 more minutes until we were at my brother's school.

"Here's my brother's school." I said as we stopped in front of the school doors. I gestured them to come in, when I asked the principle where my brother's class was. She leaded us five to his class to pick him up.

"Stay here for a while." She says. She walks up to his teacher as my brother was on a carpet with other kids playing with cars and blocks. Stacking the blocks like a big derby stadium, he and his friends start crashing cars together to see who wins.

"Look at those kids. They are so cute!" Megan said looking at them, eyes sparkling like finding a lost item. We just looked at her.

"Really? They're just grade two kids." Tony grumbled.

"Well Tone, we really don't get to see little kids every single day." Lee reminded Tony. Tony's smile turned to a frown. His head was faced down.

"I'm cute _and_ adorable." Tony muttered sadly. I just lifted his chin up facing me. His face showed me how confused he was as I lifted his chin up.

"Cheer up, Tony. They're just kids. As the new girl, I think you're cute and adorable for a grade 6." I smiled. He smiled back. I guess his confidence was a little low. The principle then came up to us five and just smiled.

"Your brother has been socializing today. He seems to make a lot of friends like you have. I'm glad that he has a good sister like you."

"Oh, thank you principal…"

"Kalia. Principle Kalia." She added. I just nodded.

"Who is your brother anyways?" Marc asked.

"You'll see." I smiled. Principal Kalia called my brother's name and his head perked up. When he saw me beside the principle, he smiled and right away got ready to go home. I just laughed. Collin ran toward me, pushing me back a little almost pushing Lee. He gave me a big hug saying goodbye to everyone. As we walked out of the school, Megan squealed.

"He is adorable! Unlike those three." The boys were annoyed. I just giggled. We started walking home asking more questions about me.

"What's your favourite best personal record?" Megan asked. I just stopped. I looked at them a little nervous and they looked at me confused.

"W-W-Well, you won't believe me if I-I told you." I stuttered.

"C'mon. It's ok. You can tell us. We are friends." Lee pointed out. I nodded at them.

"You see… I was four. Before my brother was even born, I ate two boxes of pizza with a bowl of my soup all on my own. Yet, I was still hungry." I blurted out. They just stared at me really surprised.

"Did I say too much detail?" And they just keep staring at me like I'm some strange person… I did NOT, I repeat, did NOT feel comfortable with people staring at me.

"Are you serious? I bet Tammy would be disgusted. I bet she's going on a diet." Lee laughed.

"Do you eat a lot, though?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. It depends if I am really hungry." I replied. We started heading for home; everyone was talking instead of me. As we stopped in front of our house, we all said our good-byes.

"It's great meeting you, Camille." Megan nodded.

"Yeah, even though the past two days were really…interesting?" I fake smiled.

"Well, before we go, do you mind if we could have each other's number?" Tony asked shyly. I slowly nodded as I took my phone out of my pocket. As we took pictures and programmed each other's cell number. As we said our good-byes, we all headed home.

"We're home!" I yelled. My brother and I put our bags down, my cell started ringing.

"Hello? Who's this?" I asked.

* * *

_**Megan: I wonder who's that?**_

_**Tony: All I know is, there's some scary person on the phone.**_

_**Lee: Tony, calm down. It's just a story. It's not like someone's going call one of us.**_

_**Me: **__*cell phone starts ringing* __**Hmm? **__*slides up phone* __**Hello?**_

_**Phone: … **__*heavy breathing*_

_**Me: Hello?... Who is this? **__*puts on speaker so everyone can hear*_

_**Phone: … **__*heavy breathing*_

_**Marc: Who's there? We demand an answer!**_

_**Phone: …WOOHP time…**_

_**Megan: Uhhh…**_

_**Me: I guess this is good bye!**_

_**Phone: **__*Jerry's voice* __**Ciao!**_

_**Spies: **__*gets WOOHPed* __**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Sorry you guys! I know it took too long because of school! I FEEL SOO BAD! Well, try to enjoy it. I'll try to make the next chapter! See ya! :D **_


	9. Group

_**Dear Readers, I'm sorry about the next chapter! School, reading, stuff, friends…..stuff. XD I had a lot of things to do that I forgot about finishing the story! Gomen Nasai! I also finished Watching Vampire Knight LAST YEAR and Ao No Ecorcist THIS YEAR! I may make a story for both of them, but anyway, I'll start chapter…9! Yes! Well, lets all begin our fantasy!**_

_**Author's note: IM SO SORRY! This chapter hasn't been out for almost 5 years! My dear readers, I apologize and I thank you for your patients! I shall try to continue this! Half the story was made last few years, so the next half will be made as of now. So…READ ON!**_

_**Me: **__*randomly eating chocolate bars* __**Yum…~~**_

_**Megan: How much chocolate bars did you eat? Two, three fo-**_

_**Me: TEN! **__*continues eating*_

_**Megan: Okay, then. Just be careful…**__ *boys come in*_

_**Tony: Hey, What's happeni- **__*looks over at Camille* __**Woah. **_

_**Lee: Too much chocolate much.**_

_**Me: CHOCOLATE DESU!~~ **__*eats chocolate*_

_**Marc: Don't eat too much or you'll have diabetes. I see you already set up the computer to the T.V.**_

_**Megan: Yup. I guess we should start story time now. **_

_**Me: STORY TIME! **__*too hyper to even calm down*_

_**Clarks: …..**_

**Camille's P.O.V**

"Hello? Who's this?" I asked. Usually, I would say _'moshi moshi' _in Japanese or _'yeoboseyo' _because I am actually a huge Otaku and K-pop fan. But I guess since I moved here to America, I have to speak 'proper' English.

"Camille, is that you?" The person shyly said. That's until I noticed the voice. The young masculine voice I heard throughout the whole day.

"Marc? Is that you?" I asked again.

"Yeah, it's me. I thought I got the wrong number because of your…voice." He shyly said. My, the Clark boys can be shy. I think I found the shyest person in the family. That's when I noticed when he said voice.

"My vo- oh….I know. It gets higher when I talk on the phone. Sorry about that. Um…do you need anything?"

"Oh, yeah. We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us to have a milkshake at SiberSmoothies?" He asked.

"Sure! When do you guys want to go?" I asked, walking out of my room.

"Is 5 'o clock okay?" I looked at the time on my phone. 4: 48; only 12 minutes until 5. Enough time for me to get ready and have a little snack.

"Yeah, sure! I'll meet you at your house. Bye!"

"Bye!" He said as I closed my phone and got ready to go to the new city. Minutes past and I told my mom that I was going out with my friends and that Collin would stay home. I grabbed my little wallet and walked out next door. I looked at my phone again and saw I was five minutes early. It was fine. I could just wait for them. I arrived in front of their house and rang the bell. Footsteps can be heard through the door. But they don't sound like the footsteps I heard today. They sounded like heels walking down towards the door. As the door opened, I saw a tall woman in an all blue business suit and black heels. She slightly had the same hairstyle as Marc; in a woman version. Yet, she has the same eyes as Marc and Lee; Lee fully having the blue eye colour and the same hair colour as her.

"Well, hello there. Can I help you?" She asked very politely.

"O-oh! I'm Camille. I'm Marc, Megan, Tony and Lee's friend. I'm new here." I shy replied. I sometimes hate it when I get all shy and too nice when I meet a person for the first time. Then again, it has its good points.

"Ah! You must be the new student the kids were talking about!" She said proudly.

"Y-Yes." I nodded. And I ask to myself, what is with my STUTTERING all of a sudden!?

"Come in, sweetie. You can wait in the living room." She kindly said as she opened the door, leading me inside. As she closed the door, I started taking off my shoes…until she stopped me.

"You don't need to take your shoes off. Just walk inside the living room and wait for them. It won't do any harm." She explained. I was a little shocked. I usually remove my shoes before going inside. But this is one thing I won't really get use to. I quietly apologized and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I played with my wallet and phone while waiting for them until I heard footsteps upstairs and down the stairs. I looked over the couch like a little cute curious child and saw the four of them walk into the kitchen. I heard them ask their mom who was at the door and heard her say 'Camille' and 'living room'. I just stayed as I was, still looking like a cute little curious child looking over the couch as they came walking out the kitchen looking at the living room. I smiled as they smiled back. They walked over to the living room as I sat back down properly on the couch.

"Hey, Camille. Are you ready to go?" Megan asked. I just nodded as I sat up from the couch and followed them out the living room and out the door.

"Good-bye Mrs. Clark." I waved.

"Bye, kids! Be safe!" She lastly said as we walked out the door. We all walked down the sidewalk towards the city.

"The city here seems similar but different from where I came from." I pointed out, briefly explaining the difference of Toronto and New York.

"See? The buildings are similar, but population wise, there are way more people here. Like... a sea of people, especially during rush hour."

"Really? Now I really feel like going to Toronto!" She exclaimed. I smiled and put my hands into the pockets of my sweater until I felt something.

"Huh? What's this?" I muttered. Their eyes were then laid on me and my hands. I then pulled out something I nearly forgot. My Maple Leaf shaped keychain with a cute little beaver figurine.

"My Keychain." I muttered. I put my hands in my pockets again and pulled out 5 more replica key chains.

"Wow! Who's that for?" Tony asked. I looked at him strangely.

"Oh, it's a present I wanted to give you guys. I know it's just been a few days since we became friends, but I thought _hey, since we're also spy buddies, it would be nice to give a little something as gratitude of saving my life." _I explained, giving each of them a keychain.

"Aw, man, this is awesome!" Tony smiled. "I want to have a beaver one day!" I chortled.

"I wish to have one too, but I don't want my belongings to be chewed up also. How about a ferret?"

"A ferret? They're illegal here in NYC." Lee stated. Marc interrupted,

"Well, only in the five boroughs are they illegal, but you do need a permit to own one."

**Megan's P.O.V**

Well all looked at Marc then to Camille, who looked totally confused.

"Bo-roughs? Five-Bo-roughs. What?"

"Okay! Let's not get into this ferret talk and just go to SiberSmoothies?" I asked. Pushing them forward for a head start, we all walked into SyberSmooties and my, Camille's face was priceless.

"This is amazing. Like, I've never seen any place like this before!" I just had to laugh at that comment. My, was she something.

"Never? It's just an internet café with smoothies-"

"And chat-rooms, online games, video games! Like, c'mon! Since when was there a place like this? This is totally an Otaku's dream." she looked around so happy. I totally have to agree, this is the coolest place to hang out. Dragging her, we sat at a table started to order smoothies.

"What kind of smoothie do you want?" I asked. Her face had this confused-nervous expression as she looked at me.

"Do they have…um…green tea smoothie?" she looked at the waitress shyly.

"I'll see what I can do." Smiled the waitress, walking away to get the orders. Lee just stared at Camille; a flirty stare. She was just having a small conversation with Tony until she noticed his eyes locked on her. Her finger started to tap the table and then goes the staring contest. Her eyes locked on his as her expression slowly turned blank, happy, nervous, scared, and confused. This went on for a few minutes until-

"BOO!" she shouted. Lee's reply was hilarious. He literally jumped off his seat and randomly slid under the table. We were laughing so hard, it was tears of joy.

"Aha! This is the best expression I've seen yet! Man, do I love her!" Tony laughed, high-fiving Marc, Camille, and I.

"Sir, you are not going to get girls if you ever gonna look at them like that." Camille stated.

"Hey, it worked before! Some girls started to look over my way and smiled." Lee defended himself.

"Smile?"

"Giggled."

"It's because they saw that weird expression of yours, which looked hilarious, that made them giggle." She smirked. He scoffed. Marc smiled. Tony laughed. I giggled. With her in our group, things will be more interesting.

_**Me: MORE INTERESTING?! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! **__*eats skittles*_

_**Mars: That means with Camille, life will be more exciting. That also means that you **__*takes skittles* __**should stop eating. **_

_**Megan: Marc's right. You should stop eating sweets or you're going to have too much of a sugar rush and gain weight. **__*takes skittles and puts in drawer* _

_**Me: Serious people much! At least chillax **__*lays on bed* __**and think of something happy. Why so serious? **__*hides face in blankets*_

_**Lee: You look so serious. **__*lays down beside her on bed and gives her the flirty look*_

_**Me: **__*notices he doesn't move and looks up to see his face* __**… **__*laughs while body does flip with hands out punching Lee off the bed* _

_**Tony: TURNOVER UPPERCUT! YEAH! **_

_**Megan: You two need to calm down.**_

_**Tony and Me: We are calm! **__*tries flying off bed as Tony, Marc, and Lee start having a wrestling fight*_

_**Me: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!~ **__*jumps off bed* _

_**Megan: CAMILLE! **_

_**Tony: I got it! **__*catches Camille, but falls on floor with her landing on top*_

_**Me: AHAHA! WOOO! AGAIN! **__*Lee and Marc suddenly nervous of Camille's hyperness*_

_**Megan: Aaand story time is done for today.**_

Well! This is my 'never-updated-until-now' chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait everyone! I hope my other readers out there remember this and read it again! D8


End file.
